When a person is seated, the blood circulation of the human body is slowed down, and the blood supply to the brain is insufficient. As a result, people tend to be tired and exhausted doing office work, causing health problems of office workers. Therefore, more and more people prefer doing work standing.
A standing desk is desired by people. However, the existing standing desks with relatively complicated structure are complicated to assemble. Such desks each occupies a large space and has a large weight, which is inconvenient for moving, carrying and using.